


After the Slap

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened immediately after Diane put Alicia in her place in the last scene.  Then it gets smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Slap

Diane sat in her office, walls mid-crumble, fuming. 

“Who the hell did Alicia think she was? Did I ever give her any reason not to trust my judgement? And what the fuck was she thinking trying to pit my husband against me? I don’t think so.”

She cringed as she stood up and started pacing the room. She had access energy she needed to work off and going to a gun range would just hit a little too close to home right now. She clenched her fists and paced.

“She’ll do anything to win a case including ruining the potential for the state’s first all-female law firm. Ugh! And she doesn’t even love him anymore.”

She continued to clench and unclench her fists. 

“Kurt loves me. He’d never cheat on me! And god that slap felt good,” she thought, “and I gotta say I’m impressed with my self-control. I should have gone all ape on her ass. Tear that bitch up…” She shook her head, half laughing at herself.

Diane stopped in the middle of the room and dropped her hands to her sides. She laughed to herself, “since when did I get all ghetto? I guess Kurt just brings out the primal bitch in me. Nobody fucks with my man,” she growled to herself.

She sighed and made her way back to her desk, sat in her chair and spun around facing the window.

“You know you put on a really good show.”

She spun around again to see Kurt standing there, hands in his pockets.

“Kurt? What the…? How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long. Do I want to guess what you were thinking about?”

“I’m fairly certain you could guess,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah,” he said nodding slightly. “Come on, let’s go home,” he said extending a hand.

“I…” she hesitated. “You’re right. I’m of no use to anyone for the rest of today anyway.” 

Kurt smiled and leaned against the door. “I wouldn’t say that,” attempting to get a smile from her.

She rose and began to gather a few of her things, walked to the door. “Meet you at home.”

Diane placed one hand on Kurt’s cheek, smiled, and caressed it. She kissed him and grabbed her coat then used her thumb to wipe away the trace of her lipstick.

Kurt took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm.

She turned out the light in her office and walked to her car.

 

Kurt got home first and decided to open a nice chewy bottle of red wine to let it breathe. He went up to their bedroom and kicked his shoes off, trying not to think too much about the events of the day. “Diane knows I’d never cheat on her, right?”

He walked into the closet and chose a comfortable cotton shirt and pair of lounge pants to change into. He untucked his flannel shirt from his jeans and unbuttoned it. Next, he threw the shirt on the bed and was in the process of throwing the pants when he heard, “hey! Watch it, will ya?”

Kurt looked out into the bedroom to see Diane pawing his pants off of her face.

He laughed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know you were home.”

“Sure,” she said jokingly tossing them on the bed. 

“Get changed and come downstairs. I’ve got a bottle of your favorite red breathing in the kitchen.”

“Okay,” she responded rather meekly. She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his chest, and placed a small kiss on his lips. “Are we going to address the elephant in the room?”

“Do you actually think…”

“No,” she interrupted. “But, I mean, I’d be a fool not to ask, though, wouldn’t I?” She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, begging him to supply the answer she was looking for, that she knew just had to be true.

“You trust me, don’t you?” He wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing his body against hers.

“I do. But. That blonde chick. I mean, she’s hot.”

“She was my student and I’ve never really seen her as anything but.”

Diane ran her fingers through his chest hair and sighed. “Okay.”

“I’d never do anything to hurt you. You’re my world.”

She gave a half smile and backed away from his grasp. “Get changed.”

Kurt left the closet and continued to change into more comfortable clothing. Diane turned around and watched him undress.

“No.”

Kurt popped his head up and looked at her questioningly.

“Huh?”

“No. You know what? No.” She stomped towards Kurt and pushed him down on the bed. “You’re mine.”

Diane hiked up her skirt and straddled him, kissed him hard then sat up to look at him. Her hands resting on his chest, her crimson nails gently digging into his skin.

“What…? Of course I am.”

“This… is… mine…” She said with an evil grin, emphasizing each word to correspond with the undoing of his belt. Her claws sunk deeper into his skin, drawing a sharp hiss from his mouth.

Diane slammed her hips down onto his and sat up further, reaching down to undo her top.

Kurt regained his senses and moved his hands to her skirt, pulled down the zipper, and grabbed on to her ass, giving it a hearty squeeze.

She grinned. “No, no.” She grabbed his hands from her hips and pulled them over his head, pinning him.

Knowing full well he could easily overpower her, he smiled back and let her have her way with him.

“Don’t move,” she commanded as she climbed off of him, quickly undressing before getting back on the bed next to him.

“Good boy.” She began undoing his jeans but stopped. “Okay, take off your pants but then put them back up above your head.

Kurt cocked a half smile and complied, wriggling out of his jeans and shorts, before replacing his hands above his head.

Diane climbed back on top of him, grabbed his cock, and slid what little bit of an erection he had inside of her.

“This is mine,” she grunted before pushing down on him, not letting go.

She worked harder and faster, feeling him grow within her. 

“Oh, god, Diane.” Kurt moved his hands from above his head to her hips.

“Yes!”

He was fully hard now and started thrusting in tandem with her.

“Who do you belong to?” Diane demanded.”

“You. Always you.”

“Fucking right. Who’s cock is this?”

“Yours. God,” he moaned. “Do that again?”

Diane swiveled her hips and thrust again.

“Oh yes.”

She leaned forward and proceeded to bounce her hips on him, riding him so hard the echoes of their flesh slapping together bounced off the walls.

“You’re mine,” she groaned, going faster, feeling her orgasm build.

“Fuck me, Kurt.”

He grinned and grabbed on to her hips and thrust upwards.

“God yes!” She groaned before falling on top of him completely as her climax washed over her. Her body jerked and shuddered as she struggled to regain normal breathing.

“Get on top of me,” she panted into his ear.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and in one swift move rolled her over, his body pinning her to the bed, never once separating from one another.

“God you feel good on top of me. I feel… safe. You belong here,” Diane swooned.

“This is the only place I could be.”

She wrapped her legs around him and settled back into the comforter.

Kurt grinned.

“What?” She inquired.

“You’re mine, too.”

She crooked an eyebrow, “well?”

He thrust deep and hard, taking her breath away.

“This is mine,” he grunted. “Mine, mine, mine,” he repeated with each hard thrust.

“Yes!” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “Say it again.”

Kurt fell forward and buried his face in her neck. “This is my pussy. This is my ass. This is my Diane. Got it?” Reinforcing his last question with one deep, thrust, leaving himself deep within her.

Diane groaned then giggled and kissed him.

Their fucking quickly turned to lovemaking. It went from frantic to meaningful. Their thrusts synched quickly and matched each other’s perfectly. Their body’s sweat meshed and the room smelled of them.

Somehow, even after the day’s stresses, they were able to worship each other’s bodies for almost an hour.

“I need…” Kurt panted.

“I know baby,” she said, pulling his face forward, aligning it with hers. “Cum for me.”

She kissed him, her tongue parting his lips.

She moaned at the taste of him. This felt so amazing that she didn’t want the moment to end, but, truth be told, she’d be grateful to relax her hips a bit. An hour in this position certainly takes its toll on a person.

Kurt climaxed and did his best not to collapse on top of her without completely crushing her.

Diane ran her fingers through his thick locks as he came to his senses.

He pulled off of her and rolled on to his back, pulling her with him. She wrapped her leg around his, placed her head on his shoulder, and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

A few minutes passed, them savoring one another. “I think that bottle of wine has our name on it. How about I amble downstairs and pour us a couple of glasses?”

“Mmm. That sounds lovely. I’m going to grab a quick shower. I’ll meet you back out here in five?”

Sure.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and sat up. He put on his lounge pants and plodded downstairs.

Diane sighed and stretched as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped at the sink and looked at herself. “There’s no way he could make love to me like that after having an affair. We’re too good together.”

She turned on the shower and smiled to herself. “God he’s good for me.”


End file.
